Deuil
by Hedleyen
Summary: OS : Renesmée Cullen se donne une semaine pour faire le deuil de son père, Edward. Mais a-t-elle vraiment un deuil à faire ? Tous humain.


Nouvel OS !

L'idée me vient de mon imagination. J'ai simplement pensé au mot deuil et hop, presque 1500 mots !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuil<strong>

Expression

Faire son deuil de quelque chose, se résigner à en être privé

_« Comme si je pouvais me résigner à ne plus voir mon père. »_

**28 Janvier 2009**

Effondrée devant la tombe de son père, Renesmée Black l'était depuis des heures. Incapable de se reprendre, **impossible**. Ses sanglots étaient bruyants, et de cette façon elle remerciait son mari de l'avoir laisser seule. Elle n'aurait pas supporté son regard, son regard de tristesse. Elle souffrait elle-même alors voir dans les yeux de Jacob de la souffrance, ce n'était pas imaginable. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de bien respirer, elle tremblait.

« Je t'aime Papa. Tu le sais, bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu me regardes peut être d'en haut. »

La jeune femme toucha la pierre pour essayer d'avoir un contact avec son père. C'était froid. La neige tombait, vêtue d'une simple robe et d'un léger manteau, Renesmée savait qu'elle allait tomber malade. Mais elle s'en fichait plus que tout, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle voulait faire son deuil. Et ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir fait.

Relevant la tête, elle fixa le ciel. Le noir étant légèrement éclaircis par la lune et les quelques étoiles.

Mais à part ça, elle ne voyait rien. C'était comme si le noir la fixait, lui passait un message.

_« Tu vois Nessie, là c'est l'étoile de ta Maman. Celle qui brille le plus fort est toujours l'étoile de la personne à qui tu souhaites parler. Tu veux parler à qui, ma puce ? »_ Lui avait demandé son père

Elle avait répondu sa mère. Qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais toujours aimé. Elle était morte aux quelques mois de sa fille, d'un accident de voiture.

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur plus qu'avant, et les sanglots reprirent. Mais c'étaient-ils vraiment arrêter ?

Prise d'une inquiétude, Renesmée chercha l'étoile de son père tout en pensant très fort à lui.

_A lui, ce père merveilleux. Ce père parfait. _

Rassurée de l'avoir trouver, elle s'allongea à même le sol, à deux mètres du corps de son père. Mais à des milliards de son esprit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » Chuchota Renesmée en serrant la lettre que son père lui avait laissé, et, la dépliant légèrement pour la centièmes fois, elle la lut à voix haute

_« A toi, ma fille, ma raison de vivre._

_Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ta mère. Ma Bella._

_J'ai confiance en toi et en Jacob, mon devoir de père s'achève ici._

_J'ai tenu vingt-deux ans sans ta mère. Aujourd'hui tu tu es mariée. Aujourd'hui l'homme de ta vie est Jacob. Tu pourras affronter la vie sans moi, tu ne m'as jamais déçu et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu le feras. Alors oui, tu vas affronter ceci. Et sourire à la vie._

_Saches seulement que nous te surveillerons, et que nous continuerons de t'aimer._

_Je t'aime, Nessie. Et ta mère t'aime. Si ça ne va pas ? Cours voir Alice ou même Emmett. Ou peut-être Anna, la meilleure amie de ta mère. Celle grâce à qui je suis devenu un père._

_Affectueusement, Ton père._

_PS : Ne m'en veux pas... Imagines seulement une vie sans ton mari et tu pourras comprendre, Nessie. »_

« Je ne t'en veux pas, jamais. Mais tu me manques terriblement.»

Renesmée se releva et courut à sa voiture pour sa réchauffer, consciente qu'elle allait tomber dans le sommeil si elle continuait à rester allonger dans la neige. Elle mit à fond le chauffage en mettant le contact.

« J'affronterais la vie, Papa. Je te le promets. Laisse-moi juste une semaine... Pour y arriver. »

Et elle s'endormit dans son siège.

Les jours qui suivirent furent forts en émotions. Elle était rentrée chez elle, pour manger, boire, se doucher et se changer. Mais après, elle repartait directement au cimetière.

Elle s'y sentait bien. Elle se sentait encore plus près de son père là-bas. Elle s'y sentait à sa place.

Ces sept jours, elle revu les moments forts passés avec son père de ses vingt-deux dernières années. Chaque souvenirs qu'elle avait conservé, elle les revoyait. Elle avait réussi à sourire quelques fois, à rire aussi.

Elle vu pour la première fois ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Sa marraine et sa tante, Anna et Alice, étaient passées chez elle pour y déposer toutes sortes de photos et vidéos.

Ses premiers mots, Papa, maman, piano, maquillage. Les deux derniers n'étaient pas parfaitement dits mais on les comprenait.

Ses premiers pas, à ce cimetière. Quand elle avait quatorze mois, avec Edward et Anna, ils étaient venus ici, sur la tombe de Bella et elle avait marché pour y aller. Ça c'était Anna qui avait tout raconté par vidéo à leur retour –c'était pour prévenir Emmett-.

A ce souvenir, les lèvres de Renesmée se déplacèrent de sortes à former un sourire au travers des larmes. Son père avait toujours été ouvert sur le sujet de sa mère, il lui en parlait souvent, il lui racontait leur vie avant sa naissance. Il ne cachait pas les photos d'elle, au contraire. Elle avait connu sa mère à travers son père, Anna, Rosalie, Alice et toute la famille. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien caché.

Son père était parfait. Elle en avait eu la preuve définitive quand elle regarda la vidéo de la conférence de presse qu'avait menée son père.

Ou plutôt, son père, Anna, Alice.

Ce que personne ne savait, ce que tous avait oublié sauf la famille d'Edward, c'était qu'il était une star dans les années quatre-vingt. C'était qu'Alice était une star dans les années quatre-vingt. C'était qu'Anna était une 'star' aussi.

Son père était un chanteur et pianiste mondialement connu.

Sa tante était une styliste et créatrice de mode connu dans tous les Etats-Unis.

Sa marraine était une sage-femme reconnut aussi dans son pays.

Ils avaient tout arrêté. Le lendemain de la mort de leur femme, belle-sœur, meilleure amie, ils avaient donné une interview au monde entier.

'Nous faisons une pause dans nos carrières respectives. Nous allons nous consacrer à Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Merci de le comprendre et de nous laisser tranquille.'

Si personne ne se souvenait d'eux, c'était que Tanya Denali –manageur d'Edward à l'époque- n'avait pas supporté et avait tout fait pour qu'ils deviennent invisible. Elle avait réussi.

Nessie s'en était toujours voulu. Mais ne les remercierait jamais assez pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle avait une vie parfaite, entourée d'amour, et très loin de la célébrité.

« Un père parfait, tu étais. Une mère parfaite, tu aurais été. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous aimerai. Pour toujours. »

Séchant ses larmes une dernière fois, riant légèrement de la stupidité de sa phrase, elle s'assit en face de la tombe, ou plutôt de leur tombe.

« _**Isabella Mary Swan Cullen & Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**13 Septembre 1965 - 19 Janvier 1987 & 8 Mai 1964 - 19 Janvier 2009 **_»

Son regard affronta la date de leurs morts, se rappelant que son père s'était suicidé à la même date que sa mère avait eu cet accident de voiture.

« J'espère que vous êtes heureux. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai appris il y a une semaine que je suis enceinte. Vous allez être grands parents ! Enfin... Vous le savez sûrement. Alors je tenais à faire mon deuil, vous savez, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais finalement, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Par faire son deuil, j'ai compris se résigner à être privé de ton amour Papa. Alors je me suis dit que j'avais une semaine pour me résigner à en être privé. Une semaine pour pouvoir accepter la vie, accepté que je porte la vie aussi. »

Passant sa main sur son ventre légèrement rebondis, Renesmée n'essaya même pas d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé.

« Mais... Tout ceci ce sont des conneries. Papa, tu m'as éduqué de telle façon que je sais que Maman m'aime, même en haut ! Que morte ou vivante cela ne changeait pas ses sentiments ! Alors non, je ne suis pas privée de ton amour, comme je n'ai pas été privé du tien Maman. Je n'ai pas de deuil à faire. Tu vas me manquer, ton esprit va me manquer Papa bien sûr ! Mais je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu es heureux en haut avec Maman. Alors je suis prête. Je vais mieux. Et... Je vous aime. »

Renesmée se releva, regarda une dernière fois la tombe et partit. **Partit pour affronter la vie.**

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


End file.
